


Going Home

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Deaths, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Louis remembered dying on the bridge, so why was he back at the school?





	Going Home

“LOUIS!” Clementine and AJ’s terrified screams were the last thing he heard before the walker growls grew unbearable. The vice like grips nails pulling at every part of him, teeth sinking deeper into his flesh. His vision began to black out quickly, and only a few words could leave him.

 

“ _ I love you, Clementine… _ ” And then the world went dark around him.

 

The soft breeze of winds caught his attention, along with a soft humming sound? Louis groaning, his eyes slowly fluttering open.  _ The hell?  _ The more he came to, the more chatter he heard. Oh god, please tell him he didn’t turn and was able to watch his walker body helplessly.

 

The thought alone made Louis shoot up in cold sweat, only to be shocked by his surroundings. “What...the fuck…?” Louis asked, looking around, quickly realizing he was in his old Ericson’s room. Nothing looked rotten to hell and there were not cobwebs. All the beds were on the bed frames, using sheets and blankets. He was genuinely confused, and got up.

 

Brown eyes instantly widened, as he looked himself over. No bites...no...bites… nothing, nothing at all! His body was completely fine!

 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Louis sprinted out of his room in panic, shocked to find the halls clean. No chipping paint, no desk barricades, and no writing all over the walls. He was scared and confused, and ran outside...which only shocked him more.

 

The doors of the dormitories swung open, and Louis found himself frozen in place. The chatter he heard outside, it was students. At least 30 of them, along with a single adult. All of them painfully familiar faces of people he had never thought he’d see again. Old friends, and ones recently just lost.

 

“Oh my god, Louis…?” Louis felt his heart break instantly, quickly turning around. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he saw Marlon on one of the couches. The blonde stood up quickly, staring at his best friend stunned. “Lou, how the fuck are you here…? You...you can’t be….” Marlon’s struggling words and Louis spotting Sophie and Brody sitting at the picnic tables…

 

_ He was dead...really really fucking dead… _

 

Marlon instantly noticed his reaction, stabilizing Louis by wrapping his arms around him in a fierce hug. “H-How..?” Was all he could croak out. Louis grimaced, hearing the raw heartache in his best friends voice.

 

“It...we were on that old bridge. Me, Clem, Tenn, and AJ. We tried getting across, but there were too many...I got Tenn across and…”

 

_ “Tenn, fucking move!” Louis shouted, struggling with the younger boy. Tenn wouldn’t listen though, struggling to reach his sister. _

 

_ AJ rose his gun up, looking at the two, “Let him go! You’ll die if you don’t!”. Louis’ ignored AJ’s words, despite the walkers getting closer. He couldn’t fucking abandon Tenn, not with Minerva especially. What she had become wasn’t Minnie anymore, and that monster wanted to take Tennessee down with her. _

 

_ “Throw her!” The moment those words left AJ, Louis reacted, throwing Tennessee across, resulting in him quickly being surrounded. _

 

He shook his head, trembling lightly, he didn’t want to think about it… but...how could he not? He left his darling Clementine and Violet...fuck he was supposed to help Vi get better.

 

Louis whimpered, trembling softly in Marlon’s grasp. “I left them… I was supposed to be with her…” Louis cried, clinging to his friend. Marlon frowned, stroking his best friends back, “Shhh...it’s okay Lou..you’re home…”


End file.
